All in the Band
by Signusorion
Summary: Tsuna isn't the tenth successor to the Vongola family, but in exchange, he has to fulfill the wish of the Ninth and start a band. AU Rated T for shootings.
1. Prologue

**Pretty sure this has been done before, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters.**

* * *

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~_

Sawada Tsunayoshi disliked the school anthem with a bit of passion. It reverberated through the auditorium with a miserable forced tone. The students unwillingly sang it, and as a result, the deep Gregorian chanting of the disciplinary committee became the backbone of the anthem.

However, Tsuna would never dare to not sing it. Under Hibari's watchful eye (there were rumors that the prefect had composed the song himself) various people were called out for not singing along and then bitten to death.

So Tsuna did the best he could. He had never been good at singing, especially now that he had hit puberty. His voice would crack on the low notes, and wheedle out on the high notes.

For fear that he would be bitten to death for butchering the anthem, he kept his voice soft like the rest of the student population did.

He tensed when Hibari's eyes swept over him, and he relaxed immediately when he couldn't feel that murderous gaze on him anymore.

And then it was over. The solemn piano and the unwilling singing of the student population.

Only the last notes of Tsuna's cracked voice echoed through the room.

Silence.

And then laughter. Choruses among choruses of chuckles and laughter.

Tsuna's face quickly turned red as he glanced around at the jeering faces to see what Kyoko's reaction would be. There she was, giggling into her hand. He had made a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked.

Another quick sweep of the crowd showed the baseball idol of the school, Yamamoto Takeshi, doubled over in good-natured laughter.

Tsuna stood there in embarrassment as he realized that there was still one person he had yet to look at. He turned around slowly and made eye contact with Hibari. The prefect was smiling that creepy smile that showed that he had found his next victim.

In tears, Tsuna pushed his way frantically through the crowd, trying to put as much distance between the prefect and him as possible. All the while, people clapped him on the back, laughing. Some of them gave strange encouragements such as "Hope you don't end up in the hospital useless-Tsuna" or "Maybe he'll go easy on you because you're so pitiful". Others teased him about his voice with comments like "I didn't know guys could sound so wimpy".

He managed to make his way out the door before breaking into a sprint. It was rumored that Hibari couldn't leave the school grounds, and Tsuna had never seen the prefect outside of school, so maybe if he skipped school for the day he could avoid a beating.

"But then he'll hunt me for the rest of the school year. What do I do?" he wondered out loud, stopping in the middle of the hallway and clutching his head.

"You face him head on," a squeaky voice said out of nowhere.

Tsuna looked around him for the source of the voice. There was no one in the hallway except for some baby dressed in a suit and a fedora. Huh, he thought the students of his school were responsible enough not to bring their babies to school.

"Hey, little guy. Are you lost?" Tsuna asked the kid, glancing back to see if Hibari had come barreling after him yet.

"Name's Reborn," the baby said, stepping forward. "I'm here to train you to make something of your pathetic self."

Tsuna blinked in confusion, and then he burst into laughter. The little baby was saying some ridiculous stuff. "So what, am I the next successor of some mafia family or something?" the brunette asked between fits of laughter.

"Close." The baby takes out a gun and aims it at Tsuna's head.

"W-wait a moment! That's a toy right? Y-you shouldn't point those at other people!" Tsuna exclaims, fearing for his life for some reason.

"Shut up and die."

_Bang._


	2. Never Going to Live This Down

**Yep, overdone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters**

* * *

In that moment that the bullet hit his head, he thought _"Oh, I'm going to die. If only I could make up for embarrassing myself with the school anthem just now."_

And then it was like seeing a movie. He watched as his supposedly dead body rose up while all his clothes, except for his boxers, ripped off. The flame on his forehead glowed brightly as he roared down the hallway, pure willpower fueling his muscles. He passed the surprised janitor and burst through the double doors in the auditorium.

His body wasn't listening to his commands and he watched in horror as his body stormed up to the mic and grabbed it.

Inside, he was screaming "NO NO NO I WILL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN. THIS IS WORSE THAN WHAT I JUST DID". He spotted that psychopath baby, who had somehow changed into an outfit that made him look like a professor, standing in the crowd with a smirk. At the corner of his eye, he saw that Hibari had taken his tonfas out already.

And then his body started to sing the school anthem in a clear pleasant voice which made the prefect and the crowd stop in their tracks.

_Oh wow, this...isn't such a bad song after all._

As he finished the last verse of the anthem, the flame on his forehead fizzled out and he regained control...

...of his almost naked body.

The magic that his singing had cast was gone and suddenly, the crowd in front of him roared with laughter. He saw Kyoko cover her eyes in a bashful gesture before the prefect turned him around.

"Herbivore..."

"H-Hibari!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"For not wearing the school uniform and causing a disturbance, does that mean you want to be bitten to death?"

Tsuna immediately vaulted himself off the stage, landing on his back with a painful thump. He took off for his life, sobbing uncontrollably as he ran.

"Nice singing, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said to him, clapping his shoulder as he ran by. "I'll distract Hibari for you!"

"Thanks, Yamamoto," Tsuna called. He glanced behind him and saw the laughing baseball player step in Hibari's way and engage the unamused prefect with conversation. Tsuna's sobbing renewed as he thought of what a good guy Yamamoto was.

"I'm going to be known as a pervert forever," he wailed, wiping his tears on his arm. "And it's all that baby's fault!"

"A pervert with a good singing voice though," said Reborn from his shoulder.

"Wh-when did you get there?" Tsuna demanded, slowing down to a light jogging pace. His legs were already aching and it didn't seem as if Hibari was following him.

"Since you ran out of the auditorium crying like a baby," Reborn nonchalantly answered, his little feet kicking the air idly.

"Why did you shoot me, and why did my clothes fly off when you shot me?" Tsuna stopped, glancing around before ducking into an empty classroom. "And what happened to my voice. C-can I still sing like that?"

He opened his mouth, about to belt out the first verse of the school anthem when he was smacked in the face.

Reborn held a finger before his own pursed lips before saying, "No singing. You'll deafen me with your prepubescent screeching. Anyways, I'll explain if you take me home and give me something to eat."

"Are you going to freeload at my house right after you just shot me? Besides, if I bring you home, my mom will think I knocked someone up!"

"That's ridiculous. All the girls at your school think you're a loser."

"Great, even a baby knows," Tsuna groaned. His ears picked up the sound of the other students filing through the hallways. "Look, class is starting, and babies aren't allowed at school. So can we talk later?"

He walked out of the classroom and tried to blend in with the crowd until he realized that he was still dressed in just his boxers.

Reborn watched as the other kids jeered at the wimpy middle schooler ran through the crowd with tears running down his face.

"So this is the guy who almost became the tenth successor to the Vongola family," the baby muttered under his breath. "With time and effort, I could have probably made this pansy into someone worthy to lead the mafia."

But for now, he had to get lunch.


	3. Beaten Down Like a Man

**Random trivia! This fanfic was about to be named School of Rock, but then I forgot and I named it some random thing instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters.**

* * *

It was another tiring day at school. Tsuna stood in the doorway of his homeroom with the spare uniform that the principal had provided him as his classmates shared their last comments on the morning incident.

"Hey Tsuna! Never knew you had it in you!" the boy who sat next to him said as Tsuna sat down.

"Aha...haha...yeah." Tsuna glanced behind him at where Yamamoto sat. The baseball player had managed to escape Hibari without injuries. Thank goodness.

"Tsuna, look! I took pictures!" A random girl flashed her phone in front of Tsuna, making the brunette bury his head in his arms.

"Settle down class," the homeroom teacher commanded before continuing to take attendance.

Tsuna didn't want to think about what would happen if he ran into Hibari on his way back home. Most likely the prefect would kill him, or maybe he would be let off the hook for singing well?

As if that would happen.

He sighed and sat upright, deciding to make the best out of his last day alive. Maybe he would tell Kyoko how much he liked her? He sneaked a look at the popular girl in question, frowning as his courage went out the window just by looking at her. He would have time to tell her one day. After all, it wasn't as if Hibari was actually going to kill him.

Was he?

* * *

When the school day was over, his classmates patted him on the back as they left. It was akin to a funeral service, what with the solemn looks on their faces.

However, Tsuna could hear them burst out in laughter when they stepped out.

"Sawada? Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up and a grin immediately broke out on his face when he saw that it was Kyoko. Sure, she was just worried about him, but it was Kyoko!

"A-ah yeah, I'm just a bit worried a-about Hibari, you know," Tsuna answered, keeping his eyes down. She was just too brilliant to look at directly.

"That prefect is such a brute!" Hana, Kyoko's best friend, exclaimed, turning up her nose in disgust. "If he challenges you to a fight, just run. You're faster than he is when you're scared."

"Please don't get hurt, Tsuna," Kyoko pleaded. "You sang very well today!"

The girl's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she stammered, "J-just wear more next time."

And with that, she turned and left the room. Tsuna watched her go with a sigh.

Suddenly, a hand patted his shoulder once. "Good luck against Hibari!" Yamamoto called, waving as he skipped out the door and hurried off to baseball practice.

The brunette was now alone in the classroom except for the students who were on duty. He didn't want to get up, and at the same time, he wanted to be home already. With great effort, he forced himself to get off his seat, sling the bookbag onto his shoulder, and walk out of the classroom.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Hibari was waiting for him at the front of the school. For fights like this, usually half the student population would be close by, watching. However, Hibari disliked crowds with a passion. No doubt he had bitten to death anybody who had lingered nearby.

"Herbivore," the prefect growled as Tsuna walked into his field of vision.

The wimpy preteen didn't reply and readied himself for the unavoidable beating. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

* * *

He took that beating like a man. A losing man, but a man nonetheless. He used this notion to cheer himself up as he limped home.

"I'm home," he called as he entered his house. His battle wounds were still painful, and he was reminded of them with every step.

"Welcome home, Tsuna," his mom called from the kitchen. It was their customary greeting, since his father was never home. He sighed, and made his way up the stairs to his room. He plopped himself down on his bed and started struggling over his homework.

"What is this, elementary school work?" a babyish voice asked from behind him.

"What is the baby doing in my room?" Tsuna screamed, dropping his pencil. It was Reborn, that violent baby with the green gun.

"I'm no baby. I'm the hitman, Reborn, and you see, you pathetic wimp, you were supposed to be the tenth successor to the Vongola mafia family," the infant started narrating as if it was the most natural thing to be in a stranger's room. "But the guys back in Italy decided you should enjoy a normal life for now."

"Th-then why did you shoot me?"

"To fulfill the Ninth's wish."

Tsuna frowned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "He wanted me...dead?"

"You lived, didn't you?"

He thought back to that strange experience where his body wouldn't listen to him, but the adrenaline rush had felt _unreal_. Conceding the point, he nodded meekly.

"That was the dying will bullet." Reborn held up one. "It granted your dying will, which was to erase making a fool of yourself in the auditorium. And it gave you, for five minutes, the singing voice of an angel."

To his surprise, Tsuna could easily believe this nonsense story. It had happened to him in the morning, but it had been a surreal experience.

However... "What does this have to do with the mafia?" Tsuna asked.

"The Ninth has always wanted to start a band in school, but he had too many responsibilities to goof off and do such a thing," Reborn answered in a grim voice. His tone lightened up as he continued. "Seeing as how you're a loser busy with making nothing of yourself, the Ninth thought it would do you good to take up his wish."

"B-but my voice! I'm tone deaf!" Tsuna exclaimed. He opened his mouth to demonstrate the singing that had partially ruined his mouth.

"Silence." He was immediately stopped with a kick to the face. "All that doesn't matter."

Tsuna, rubbing his abused cheek, stared in horror as the little hitman loaded the gun that his pet chameleon had morphed into with a sinister smirk.

"The dying will bullet will change all that."


	4. Like Puppets

**In which Hibari is a douchebag. And so is Reborn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters.**

* * *

The next day, Tsuna went to school like nothing had happened. It wasn't as if he had to start a band, right? And so what if the demon baby had threatened to kill him if he didn't?

He might have been caught up in the infant's threatening aura yesterday, but now that he had gotten out of the house without any harm to himself, he was in full control of his senses.

For one thing, murder was illegal. For another thing, no matter how dense his mother was, she would notice if her son was killed by some demon hitman baby thing.

He could barely believe that she had let the baby live in the house so easily. She hadn't even asked if Tsuna had gotten someone knocked up. Was he really that unpopular? Not that it mattered. The only girl he liked was Sasagawa Kyoko. However, there was no way the sweet, beautiful idol of his school would ever be interested in him romantically.

Still, he had all the time in the world since the baby wasn't going to kill him anytime soon.

"Don't think that you're safe because murder is illegal. I have my ways."

Tsuna screamed and fell back on the sidewalk. Reborn sat on a nearby fence, seemingly having come out of nowhere.

"And if you don't form that band, I will kill you. Or someone else will because no matter how useless you are, you're still Vongola." The baby fixed his fedora with a glint in his eye. "And being Vongola means you'll have a lot of enemies."

"A-alright, if you say so?" said Tsuna with a note of uncertainty. He got to his feet and patted down his uniform before glancing around to see if anyone had seen that. He was almost immediately assaulted with a pistol to his already bruised face.

"I do say so, and you should listen," Reborn urged grimly. "But moving on, you should hurry or you'll be late for school again."

Reminded by the baby's words, Tsuna looked down at his watch. "If I'm late, Hibari's going to give me a second beating!" the boy exclaimed, running for his life. Reborn watched him go, marveling at how the preteen could be so slow despite how desperately he was pumping his legs. They'd have to work on that later on.

Yamamoto Takeshi rushed by the baby, a good deal faster than Tsuna.

The baseball player backed up a little and looked into the deep black abyss of Reborn's eyes. "Are you lost, lil' guy?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Reborn smiled back. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you. I'm Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutor."

If Yamamoto thought the idea of a baby tutoring Tsuna a bit strange, nothing in his demeanor showed it. "Oh! Tsuna? I go to school with him. Want me to take you to him?" he offered.

"Good idea," said Reborn, hopping onto the baseball player's shoulder without breaking a sweat. It never hurt to hitch a ride once in a while.

* * *

"Herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death."

The cool steel gaze of the prefect locked onto Tsuna the moment he stepped onto the school grounds. The tonfas were out and Hibari was already shifting into a battle stance.

It wasn't because Tsuna was late. It couldn't be. His watch said there was still some time left before school started so he wasn't late for once.

"W-wait! I'm not late!" Tsuna cried out, taking a step back. The looming sight of the school stayed in his field of vision, beyond Hibari's shoulder. It was so close, yet so far.

"You're not," Hibari conceded, and the tonfas lowered by a millimeter.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and went to walk around Hibari so he could just go to homeroom.

"However, I still owe you a second beating," the prefect continued, sidestepping into Tsuna's path. The brunette squeaked in fear, wondering why this had to happen to him.

Hibari answered his silent question. "The one last time was for causing a disturbance. This one is for butchering the school anthem."

And Tsuna took his second beating lying down with his injuries from last time still stinging. He never knew just how seriously the prefect took the school anthem. After showing the sobbing brunette, Hibari tucked his tonfas back into his jacket sleeves and walked off casually. Tsuna stayed down just in case the prefect changed his mind.

"Hey Tsuna! I found your tutor and he's been telling me a lot of things about the band you're trying to start! What are you doing on the ground?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He found himself looking up at Reborn's face, with Yamamoto's cheery countenance in the background.

"It was Hibari, wasn't it?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna pulled himself upright.

Tsuna looked at his dusty uniform, and patted himself down, moving awkwardly because of the aches and pains in his body. "Yeah."

For a fleeting moment, Yamamoto's eyes sharpened uncharacteristically. It was so quick Tsuna wondered if it had simply been a trick of the light. The baseball player went on to say in a lighthearted voice, "You know how you can get back at him? You could write a better school anthem with that band of yours!"

"No, I don't want to get back at Hibari," Tsuna said, his eyes going to Reborn. It was the stupid baby's fault in the first place that he had even gotten beaten up. He was the one he should get back at, if he even felt like avenging his dignity.

"I think this Yamamoto guy's got a good idea," Reborn interjected. "The way you kids sang the current anthem would make your voices unforgivable even to the pope. A more contemporary song would make the kids want to sing decently."

"Wait, Hibari would never allow thi-"

"Well, that's settled then! You'll write a better school anthem!" Yamamoto clapped Tsuna on the back as they walked, driving the breath out of the preteen with an "oomph". However, despite the show of friendliness, the baseball player's voice was wistful. "I wish I were a part of your band. This seems like a lot of fun..."

"Why don't you join then? We'll need a drummer," Reborn offered.

Tsuna straightened, his eyes going wide. Everything was playing into the baby's hands, like everyone else was simply a puppet for his evil elaborate plan! There was no way Yamamoto could join! The man had baseball practice! He had games coming up; he couldn't waste his time on a stupid little band. And Tsuna couldn't even write songs or sing or play any instruments. The last instrument he had played was in elementary school, and even then, the music teacher would yell at him for producing such awful screeching noises from his recorder. There was no way this plan would work.

"Su-"

"NO!"

Two sets of eyes turned to focus on Tsuna. The boy felt uncomfortable under the heavy gaze of the baby and the quizzical eyes of the baseball player.

Determined, he worked up the courage to speak without stuttering. "Yamamoto has baseball."

"Oh right, I do!" Yamamoto exclaimed. For some reason the baseball player sounded slightly disappointed. Why would he? Tsuna thought the idea of some upstart middle school band would be a horrible thing to be a part of, and Yamamoto had gained much of his popularity from his skill with baseball.

"A-and we're going to be late, so let's stop talking about silly things so early in the morning, okay?" Tsuna turned to Reborn to tell the baby to go home, but he was already gone.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna ran off into the school building, while Yamamoto lagged behind. The brunette glanced back once to see what was taking him so long.

The solitary figure of the baseball idol looked almost sad in the distance.


	5. No Good

**And then canon was thrown out the window.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters.**

* * *

The whole day, Tsuna avoided looking at Yamamoto, afraid that the baseball player would be condemning him with a sad, kicked-puppy look. No matter how much the baseball player begged, Tsuna would never back down on his decision. If Reborn got to beating him, however, he doubted he could stay steadfast in the face of the baby's painful hits.

Reborn didn't do a thing, though, and he even failed to show his face for the rest of the school day. Relaxing because of the lack of violent infants trying to make his life a living hell, Tsuna sat back in his seat and tried to make sense of the lesson, sneaking peeks at Kyoko every now and then.

It was amazing how she could simply sit there and look so perfect, like an angel. Tsuna gave a small sigh, turning his attention back to the chalkboard. After all, there was no way a girl like her would want a loser like him, but he still wanted to let her know about his feelings.

It was a good thing he would never get the guts to speak up about them. Otherwise, it would cause all sorts of rumors about him for the rest of his middle and high school career. Possibly even for life.

Up in the front of the classroom, the teacher was busy writing something on the board while droning on and on about foil and numbers. What did foil have to do with math? Feeling bored, Tsuna gave Kyoko another glance, just to remind himself of how happy he had been when he had found out about her being in the same class as him.

"If you're going to stare, you might as well tell her, no-good Tsuna," a babyish voice said from seemingly nowhere. A muted bang sounded out through the classroom, but nobody except Tsuna seemed to hear it.

Something struck his forehead, sending him flying back, his seat crashing into the desk behind him. His head went blank for a moment, before one thought filled his entire being. An orange flame flared up on his forehead, thankfully not setting off the fire alarm because in the next second, he burst out of his clothes, wearing just his boxers.

It was happening again. His limbs were filled with energy, with purpose, but he couldn't control them. He found himself racing to Kyoko's desk, ignoring the teacher's outraged shouts and his classmates' cat-calling.

"KYOKO!" he screamed for that seemed to be the only thing his mouth could do at the moment despite all of his inner protests.

"U-um, yes?" the girl asked timidly, her face going red. She tried to turn her eyes on everything but the boy's boxers.

"I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO YOU." He leaned back, placing a hand on his bare chest before opening his mouth again.

The boys howled with laughter, the girls giggled to themselves, and Yamamoto looked intrigued. Hana placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder while glaring at Tsuna.

What came out of his mouth was a sweet-sounding, but sappy love song. All attempts to move his body away from the spot while he sang were useless. His feet were planted firmly and he wouldn't move even when the teacher threatened to expel him. Even the strongmen of the class marveled at how hard Tsuna was to move.

Kyoko sat at her seat the entire time with her gaze aimed down at her desk.

With the last notes of the song, the flame on Tsuna's forehead extinguished with a small _hiss_. He came back to his own body, and immediately wanted to go back to wherever his mind would go when he was in Dying Will mode. Everyone was looking at him intently, except for Kyoko whose face was bright red.

He felt he had to say something. "I-I uh..."

"Herbivore."

Tsuna turned around quickly, though he already knew who it was at the door. Hibari stood there, looking none too pleased.

"Disciplinary Office. Come with me," the prefect said, before turning around and leaving.

Tsuna stood there, stunned. What? He was going to get beat up again when he just got beat up this morning? His bare legs felt cold and he hadn't even gotten a reply from Kyoko. The girl was stunned into silence.

So he did the walk of shame, padding after Hibari while trying to protect his dignity as best he could. The boy could swear that Reborn was trying to screw up his life because the baby had been no help so far.

"Put this on," Hibari said, handing him a boy's uniform once they were in the Disciplinary Office.

Tsuna took the uniform in wonderment. "S-so you're n-not going to beat me up?" he asked.

"Shut up or I will bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari turned away, ignoring Tsuna's little squeak of horror. "Now go to the bathroom."

He gladly complied, trying not to run for his life as he left the room.

Was he now in such a sorry state that even the heartless Hibari was taking pity on him? The thought was...disconcerting.

His class was surprised to see him in one piece and clothed when he got back, which wasn't much of a comfort. Kyoko, however, gave him a small smile as he walked in, though she quickly turned away afterwards. It lightened his heart a bit, but the next thing she said brought his world down.

"I'm sorry for not reacting the right way. That was supposed to be a joke to lighten up the class, right? It was just so sudden."

Tsuna swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Ah, yeah, I thought it would be funny!" he said, forcing laughter.

Great. He had embarrassed himself again, with nothing to show for it.

And it was all that damn baby's fault!

* * *

Stepping out of the school, Tsuna thought that nothing more would happen, but something did: Yamamoto suddenly appearing at his side.

The other preteen's appearance was almost as sudden as Reborn's appearances could be, and Tsuna found himself reeling back, hands up to defend his face from another flying kick.

"Hey Tsuna! No need to look so scared. It's just me!" Yamamoto exclaimed, laughing. He looked just the same as always, though his grin was a bit lackluster.

"Yamamoto! Y-you have baseball practice!" Tsuna cried out with relief, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

The baseball player's grin to shrink to a small smile. "Ah, baseball...it's all I have isn't it?" he mused out loud. "But you see, Tsuna, the thing is, I've been slowing down a bit."

"Slowing down?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. He hadn't heard anything but good things about the other's batting averages.

Yamamoto shrugged. "You know, I haven't been getting any better over the past few weeks. Just thought it was about time I stop with baseball, since I seem to be staying at the same point."

Oh no, this was some serious stuff. Tsuna fidgeted with his fingers, wondering what to say. "U-uh, why come to me about this? I'm no-good Tsuna, remember?"

He had always taken it for granted, but he liked being no-good Tsuna. Nobody would expect anything from him, and that way, he was safe.

"You're not no-good, at least, not anymore. You're doing all these wild things, and your singing is incredible!"

Oh, right. That. Even though all of that stuff was because of the Dying Will bullet.

"Yeah, but you love baseball, don't you? If you like it, you should practice as much as possible! There's always room for improvement!" Tsuna exclaimed, babbling out all sorts of motivational things that he had heard from movies. He really didn't know half the things he was saying, but it seemed to cheer Yamamoto up.

"You're right, Tsuna! I guess I have been slacking off in practice recently. Thanks for the advice!" the baseball idol said, pausing in his walking. "How about I work hard on the baseball, and you work hard in the singing. That sound good?"

"B-but I don't like singi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the baseball player ran off, presumably to practice. Wow, he was dedicated. Tsuna admired him a bit for that.

The brunette gave a sigh, and went off to live his inconsequential life.


End file.
